


Lora Lie Lo

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: Middle-Earth One-Shots [20]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elf dreams are weird, F/M, Gen, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Friendship, Mentioned Tauriel, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Legolas Greenleaf, Young Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: In dreams, you really can lose your heartache, as one little elfling finds.Or, how Legolas meets his mother.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil, Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil's Wife
Series: Middle-Earth One-Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092071
Kudos: 8





	Lora Lie Lo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasticoncer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/gifts).



No one ever talks about Legolas' mother. If he didn't know that everyone had a mother, he would think that she didn't exist. The one time he got up the courage to ask his father about her, he just stood up and left. Legolas hasn't asked him since. 

It is infuriating! No one will talk to him about his mothet and no one will give him books about her either. They look at him as though he has done something wrong whenever he asks, but he hasn't. He just wants to know about his mother. Everyone else knows loads about theirs, why is it so wrong for him to know a little about his? He will never understand adults, and at this point he doesn't particularly want to. 

One night, he goes to bed very forlorn. His father had gone out on a patrol earlier that day, and he hadn't come back. And his father never goes on patrols. Yet he has, and he hasn't come back, and Legolas seems to have been forgotten by everyone else. He wonders miserably whether if his mother was alive, she would have tucked him into bed, and he wouldn't have been alone all day except for Tauriel. And Tauriel was his best friend, she didn't count. Maybe his mother would have liked Tauriel, and her family would have been moved closer to them, and maybe he would have been tucked into bed tonight with kisses and hugs and lullabies rather than having to do it himself. Maybe, just maybe, she would have loved him. 

Feeling very sorry for himself, he drops off to sleep. 

_There's a song winding through his dreams. It's not very loud, and it doesn't seem to make much sense, but it comforts him and the voice makes him feel like he is wrapped in a big hug. He doesn't dream about much in particular - trees growing and grass swaying in the wind and sunlight through leaves and the businesses of squirrels. Calm dreams, like a slow unhurried river in summer._

_The song is like the current, slowly cqrrying everything along. He likes the voice of the singer, sweet and soft and infinitely loving. It feels like having a mother. Or what he thinks having a mother would feel like. "Lora lie lo" Sings the voice, and the dream shifts into swift boats racing on a great, shining expanse of water that cannot be anything but the sea. The elves on the boats laugh and wave to each other merrily as the little boats bob and skip over the waves. One of them, infinitely clear, looks like his father, but not._

_Again the dream shifts, another peaceful, beautiful scene. Legolas smiles a little. This must be the best dream he has ever had. "Lora lie lay" And quite suddenly he is flying over Mirkwood, skimming over trees and through rocks. The voice is getting stronger as he flies, and with a sudden flash of joyful surprise, he realises that he is getting closer to it. Maybe he will even see the singer._

_"Lay lo, lay lo,  
_ _Lay, lay"_

_It is a woman, with white blond hair and icy blue eyes._

_A baby lies in her arms._

_He knows her._

_He remembers her...doesn't he?_

_She looks up at him, and her smile is brighter than even the sun traversing it's way up ahead._

_"I'll fly for you  
My child, my son,  
Sweet dreams to you  
My only one."_

_For the first time in his life, Legolas feels warm, and whole. Something he has never realised is missing, has slid into place._

_A warm wave of love washes over him, and the woman holding the baby smiles sadly at him, even as she melts away into mist before his eyes._

Legolas opens his eyes, and the sun is shining overhead. 

He rolls over and hides his face in his pillow, fixing in his mind his mother's face.

He thinks that he can still hear the song she sang, threading through his memories. 

The song seems embedded in his very being now, a part of his soul. 

A part of his mother. 

His mother.

She was beautiful. 

He hums the tune to himself, fitting words to it unconsciously, totally unaware that outside his room, his father is standing, hand frozen on the doorknob.

Totally unaware, that in that moment, he sounds exactly like the mother who was lost so long ago.

The Elvenking bows his proud head, as his son's soft voice echoes softly through the door. 

How does he know that song?

No one has dared to sing that song for years. 

And yet, unmistakably, it is Legolas' childish voice humming that tune, singing the nonsense words. 

Legolas smiles to himself, glorying in the knowledge that he has something of his mother. 

"Lora lie lo  
Lora lie lay  
Lay lo, lay lo  
Lay, lay"


End file.
